


It's Not the Fall That Kills You

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley needs to know what Moody's last moments were like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Fall That Kills You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _High_

Kingsley perched at the top of the electrical mast, looking down into the long, dark drop. One-thousand feet, give or take. He had to know.

He closed his eyes and jumped.

_ One. _

The wind rushing

_ Two. _

hold on

_ Three. _

all alone

_ Four. _

that proud old bastard

_ Five. _

oh god

_ Six. _

stop!

_ Seven. _

He yanked his broom up hard just short of the ground, jolting to a halt. Panting, eyes stinging, he hovered there until his hands stopped shaking (seven seconds, the longest of his life) and hoped to all hell Moody had already been dead when he hit the ground.


End file.
